Sisters of the Wild
by Rosebloom20
Summary: While preparing to meet Malfoy, the last ingredient is added to the polyjuice potion. It is amazing how a single hair can change a girl's fate forever, and indeed the fate of many girls. Something wakens in Hermione with that one sip, and long buried secrets are slowly uncovered. The spirits of the castle roam free and newly animal traits are discovered. Who will stand with her now
1. Chapter 1

Sisters of the Wild

Chapter 1: A Single Hair

Three people stood in the bathroom, the door locked and warded with simple spells. Steam rose from a cauldron tucked into one of the stalls, and three squat glasses stood on the counter. A pungent aroma rose from the steaming cauldron, and the three young people covered their noses and mouths with handkerchiefs as one dipped a ladle into the thick, mud like substance. Soon the glasses were filled and the three stood before the sink, looking at each uncertainly.

"Are you sure you got the recipe right?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Yeah," Ron butted in. "I don't fancy turning into some kind of slug or something. My mom would kill me!"

"I read through the recipe twice, checking every step thoroughly before adding the ingredients," Hermione huffed. "Honestly you two. If there's anything wrong, it'll be from your contributions, not mine. Now do you have the hairs?"

Harry nodded and pulled a folded paper from his robe pocket. He had been very careful with the hairs he'd plucked from Goil's head, not wanting to lose one just in case a single hair wouldn't be enough. He opened the paper and tipped the hairs into his glass. The liquid bubbled and turned a nasty rust color.

Ron grubbed in his pocket and came out with a handful of lint and the required hairs. He looked at his hand dubiously, then tossed in the bits he'd gathered. His glass bubbled and frothed, then turned to a tarry substance. He backed away from it, looking grossed out.

"That's sick!" He exclaimed. "I'm not drinking that!"

"I'm sure the lint won't do much harm," said Hermione, frowning at Ron's glass of potion. "I… I think it'll be alright, though this is a very delicate potion."

Hermione nibbled her lip as she tipped in her hairs, also folded in paper from her pocket. She had only been able to gather one hair, but that long black hair slipped into the potion easily. The liquid hissed and turned yellow, emitting a very strange smell. Hermione, whose nose had always been sensitive, had to press her hand to her mouth to force down her gag reflex.

"That looks nasty," Harry commented. "I don't think you should drink that."

"How else will we get the answers we need?" asked Hermione. "This will be the only time to get Malfoy alone. Now let's get into a stall and drink this. "Remember, it lasts only an hour."

Harry picked up his glass and backed into his stall, latching it securely. His stomach clenched in worry, a tightness squeezing his heart. He didn't want anything to happen to his friends. He couldn't survive without them, he didn't think. Something had been niggling at him ever since this summer, and he had been having a very hard time trying to figure out a way to talk to them about it. What if they laughed and left him?

Harry sighed and got undressed, slipping into the larger robes and shoes. There was no point wasting his clothes by ripping them when he grew four sizes larger. Once that was done, he tipped back the glass and drank down the liquid as fast as he could. The glass dropped onto his discarded clothes and he bent over, clutching his stomach. After the horrible melting feeling subsided, he stood and unlocked the door.

Walking back over to the sink, he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He looked hideous, Goil's face staring back at him. The potion had worked alright. Ron stood beside him, gaping at his reflection. Harry tried not to laugh as he looked at his friend's hairy face.

"This is horrible!" Ron yelled. "Crab doesn't have this much hair. I'm covered in the stuff!"

"Must have been the lint," said Harry, a hint of a laugh coming through in his words. Come on. We've got to go find Malfoy before the potion wares off."

Harry turned and knocked on Hermione's stall door. A faint wail was heard and he knocked harder. When nothing was said, he frowned and began trying to get the stall door open. He could hear scrabbling noises, and after bending down to look underneath, he could see broken glass on the floor. Something sharp raked across his hand and he yelped, pulling it back bloody.

"Hermione?" he asked. "What did you do that for? We've got to go."

"Just go without me," came a high, yowling voice from inside the stall. "I'll be fine. Just a bit sick."

"No reason to scratch me though," said Harry, wrapping up his hand.

"I'm sorry Harry," said Hermione in that unnaturally high voice. "It was an accident! Just go. I'll be fine."

"Come on Harry," said Ron. "The potion's going to wear off if we don't go now. We've got to find out what that git's hiding."

Harry nodded and followed Ron out of the bathroom. They walked down to the Slytherin common room and stared hopelessly at the blank wall before them. Ron began muttering a string of words like mudblood, squib and the like, finally getting it on the word pureblood. They slipped inside, finding Malfoy sitting in a chair by the fire.

"When did you two get back?" asked the blond boy, turning to look at them. "Yule isn't over yet, and you almost never remember the password to get in. My god Crab, what happened to your face! You look like a bush!"

Sitting hunched in the bathroom stall, Hermione yowled and meowed her distress. She was a cat! She was covered from head to toe in silvery gray fur, nothing like the black hair she'd pulled from Millicent's robes. Her fingers sported long hooked claws and her ears had shifted to the top of her head. She had whiskers for goodness sake, and a tail!

Rocking back and forth, tears began to leave wet patches on the fur covering her cheeks. What had happened to her? Had she grabbed a cat hair by mistake? If she had though, why was her fur a different color? She still had the same thick brown hair, but this was longer and luxuriant. She reached back and felt a lock of it. It was still very curly, but more orderly. It didn't puff up around her head like it used to, though she was sure if she got angry, it would now stick up everywhere.

She sat there for what felt like hours, though in reality was only a scant ten minutes. She sat and listened as Myrtle taunted her, ears flattening to her head and tail slapping the ground. She covered her eyes with her furry hands so she didn't have to see the ghost swooping in and out. When the ten minutes passed, the door was opened and something slipped under the door of her stall.

Facing her was an ordinary cat, a sleek white cat with a shining coat. The feline hopped daintily into Hermione's lap and touched its nose to Hermione's. With this contact, she felt a connection, and the cat spoke.

"When a sister is in distress, something must be done," rang the cat's soft, cool voice in her head. "Misty can sense this one is young, and unused to her powers. Misty will help this young one."

"My name is Hermione," said Hermione hesitantly. "It's… It's nice to meet you Misty. How can you help me?"

"Sister Hermione is a Wilder," said Misty calmly. "Misty is a spirit of the school. Misty will explain everything."

"A spirit of the school?" asked Hermione as Misty began kneading her claws into her fur.

As Misty moved, Hermione's fur shrank slowly into her skin. She tingled all over, and as her claws withdrew and became fingernails once more, it was very painful. Her ears slowly shifted and changed back to human ears, her tail disappeared in an agonizing shock. After this was all finished, Misty curled up in her lap, eyes half lidded.

"The founders left spirits here to protect the school after they were gone," said Misty. "Mistress Helga left a dog, a wolf, and all those of the canine breed. Master Salizar left snakes of all kinds, including the one which resides in the chamber of secrets—"

"Hold on Misty," Hermione said, shocked. "You're saying Slytherin left a snake in the chamber of secrets? That's the monster that's been petrifying people?"

"That is all Misty can say, sister Hermione," said the cat. "You must find the rest on your own. Mistress Roeena left birds of pray, and master Godric left cats of all wild and domestic varieties."

"But what about the badger?" asked Hermione. "Where does that come from?"

"Mistress Helga's husband was a badger wilder," said Misty. "He was never a founder, but he too left a few spirits here, though they aren't as strong. Masters and mistresses told us all to seek out and aid all wilders who might attend here. Some attended knowing what they were, and some, like you, attended not knowing a thing."

"I'm a wilder?" asked Hermione. "What even is that?"

"Sister Hermione will learn in time." Said Misty. "Misty will do her best to help. Now there is one, however, more will be sure to follow. Wilders have a way of awakening the animal in others by being near them."

"Everyone?" asked Hermione. "I don't think that I can handle this. This must be some kind of freak accident."

"Only sisters may awaken sisters," said Misty. "Only brothers may awaken brothers. Misty must go now, for sister's friends return. Misty will be back to aid, and give knowledge when she can, though."

The cat sprang off her lap and streaked out the door. Hermione stood and left the stall, leaning against the counter. Soon enough, her friends ran through the door. They were back to normal, though Ron's face was thick full of fuzzy hair, like a cotton ball.

"I'm feeling better," said Hermione brightly. "Let's get Ron to the hospital wing."


	2. Chapter 2

Sisters of the Wild

Chapter 2:

A Face Full of Cotton

The trio arrived at the hospital wing and were glad to find it empty. Ron sat down on a bed and frowned as he poked at his hairy face. Madam Pomfrey bustled in from her office and looked over the trio, one eyebrow raised.

"What's the problem now?" she asked. "I don't see any injuries."

Harry straightened up from one of the beds, where he was checking on Colin and moved on to Justin's bed. While madam Pomfrey was about to tell him nothing had changed, Hermione poked Ron in the ribs and he stopped poking at his face.

"Madam Pomfrey?" he said, "Can you do anything for all this hair?"

"That's not hair," said Madam Pomfrey, looking at Ron's face in bewilderment. "That's cotton. It looks like a cotton ball, or lint."

"Well…" Ron said. "How did I get lint stuck to my face? Is there a way to remove it?"

"It's not stuck to your face Mr. Weasley," said Madam Pomphrey with a frown. "It looks like it has woven in with your skin fibers. When you had aged enough to shave, which I would guess to be in another year or so, you should have regular hair like other men do. It looks like now… You have cotton. How did this happen?"

Madam Pomfrey placed her hands on her hips sternly, frowning at the three twelve year olds. Hermione stared at Ron, willing him to keep quiet. Harry shifted and went back to checking on the students.

"Well," said Ron slowly. "I don't know. I was just hanging out with these two when my face started itching. I felt it and there was all this fuzzy stuff all over it."

"Yeah," said Harry. "It was quite funny actually."

Hermione bit her lip and nodded. It wasn't the best alibi, but it was better than the other ones Ron usually could think up. She tapped her foot restlessly on the ground, anxious to get to the library and research wilders, as well as the snake in the chamber.

"So that's how it happened is it?" asked Madam Pomfrey. "I see."

"I'm a cotton ball now!" Ron shouted as Hermione tried not to giggle. "How will I ever live it down? Fred and George, and everyone else come to think of it, will tease me mercilessly!"

Madam Pomfrey expertly performed a shaving charm on Ron's face, chuckling a little to herself. She informed Ron that as long as he kept shaving, the problem would be fine. If, however he came into contact with a hair thickening jinx, his face would be thick full of cotton again. Harry and Hermione supported Ron out of the hospital, trying not to double over with laughter. Harry did chuckle now and again however.

"This is not funny!" Ron growled at them.

"Don't worry," said Harry. "We're your friends. We won't tell on you. We'd be teased for being the cotton ball's friend."

In the back of Harry's mind, though, he was worrying. He still had that thing to tell his friends. He knew his problem was a lot bigger than a face full of cotton, however. Ron would not see it that way though, or maybe he would. Ron could be surprisingly insightful at times. As they walked back to Gryffindor tower, he tried to sort out a good way to approach his friends about it. It couldn't be now, though. He saw Lee Jordan walking up to them. He decided he'd wait until they could get a moment alone.

Meanwhile, Hermione was thinking about what Misty had said. There was a snake in the chamber of secrets. What kind of snake could petrify people. She waved at Lee, then told Ron and Harry she'd be in the library. As she walked back toward it, she passed by a first year girl she didn't know.

"Hello sister Hermione," said the airy voice of the girl. "Isn't this a lovely day?"

Hermione stopped in her tracks and stared into silvery gray eyes. Who was that and why did she call her sister? The girl smiled at her and winked.

"I'm Luna Lovegood," she said. "My daddy and I have done much research about Hogwarts and the wilder population. I can answer any questions you may have. I know a lot. I'm sure your guiding spirit is willing to help as well."

"You know I'm a wilder?" Hermione asked. "How is that possible?"

"I know many things," said Luna. "You have an aura about you, Hermione. You've been awakened. Every person has a different aura. This is added to by the aura of magic, animal nature and lots of other types."

Luna touched Hermione's bare wrist and a jolt went through both girls. Hermione hissed and glared at Luna. She reached out to claw her with her fingernails but the other girl just shrugged and walked away, tossing a thank you over her shoulder.

"I told you it would happen, sister Hermione," said Misty, appearing near Hermione's ankles. "It has begun anew."

Hermione bent down and picked up Misty. The cat nudged it's head against Hermione's cheek and she smiled. Hermione held a low voiced conversation with Misty, careful to talk when no one could hear. It was just an everyday kind of conversation, just so Hermione could get a break from the information overload. As Hermione put Misty down to open the library door, the cat smiled at her and disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

A Female Problem

Hermione sat there in the library, neat stacks of books placed on all sides of her. A heavy, ancient tome lay before her, the page open to a picture of a massive snake. The drawing wasn't very detailed, but it looked scary all the same. Above it was the description, which chilled Hermione to the bone.

"Of the most feared and deadly snakes," Hermione read, "There is none greater than that of the basilisk. Along with its deadly venom, the snake can grow to over fifty feet long during its long life span. It also holds a deadly gaze, though some sources say the creature has a membrane over its eyes, which it can still see through. When controlled by the right parselmouth, the basilisk in younger years is quite playful yet quick to anger unless controlled by a firm hand. If not controlled, dire consequences apply. In its advanced years, the basilisk grows dosile and sleeps most of the time."

Hermione looked up from the book and frowned. The book went on to describe eating habits and much more, but she wasn't interested in that. If what she was reading was correct, the victims of the gaze were only affected indirectly. This explained the petrification. Who had stirred the basilisk back into action then and who was Slytherin's heir? A more pressing question though was how was she able to find such information so quickly? The book wasn't even in the restricted section.

Hermione closed the book and returned the others to their shelves. She picked up the heavy tome and was about to take it to the desk when a whisper caught her attention. She dropped the book and looked around, spying Misty beside the table.

"No my mistress," said the almost insubstantial spirit. "You must not take the book from the library. Slytherin would be very angry."

"Slytherin?" asked Hermione. "He is here? How? What? Where?"

"Hush," said the cat. "You were meant to find this book, but it is not yet time to share the knowledge."

"But…"

Hermione felt as though a sharp clawed paw had slapped her lips. She lifted a hand and felt a few drops of blood there. She hissed, then jumped as it sounded very cat like. She picked up Misty and pressed her face into her fur.

"Why?" she whispered.

"Did you know the Wilder is spreading?" asked Misty. "That girl Luna is clever. You must go now. Your littermate needs you."

"Littermate?" Hermione asked as she walked to the library doors.

"One who is like family," Misty replied. "They are conflicted and need help. Help them mistress. You'll understand soon."

Hermione was just about to ask Misty what she meant by they when the cat jumped from her arms. Hermione growled in frustration, then covered her mouth. Someone from in front of her snickered and she looked around. Draco Malfoy was standing a few feet down the hallway.

"You sound like an angry cat Granger," he said coolly. "Did you eat one of those terrible prank items Weasleys' identical came up with?"

"I did not," said Hermione. "I don't know why that happened."

"Sure," said Malfoy as she passed him. "You're too smart to test something made by those two."

Hermione wasn't sure why he was even talking to her. Crab and Goyle weren't there and he was being positively civil. He fell into step with her as she began the trek back to Gryffindor tower and she peered at him sidelong.

"Is there something I can help you with Ma—Draco?" she asked.

"I've been thinking about something," Draco answered. "I saw Crab and Goyle a few hours ago and they acted very strange. Crab seemed to have grown a face full of cotton. Would you know anything about that?"

The hair on Hermione's arms rose and she tamped down her new feline instincts. She felt like fleeing with her tail high and fur puffed up.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about," she said as calmly as she could.

"Really?" he asked with a slight curl of his lip. "I just happened to be wandering the halls and came across a bathroom emitting an awful smell. Do you know what I found in there?"

Hermione swore under her breath and Malfoy chuckled. He leaned close and she backed against the wall. What was she going to do? She was surprised he hadn't already told on her.

"You owe me Granger," he said. "Any time at all I could call in a favor and you'll have to obey. It's either that or I tell Snape."

Hermione nodded and jogged up the last flight of stairs to the tower. She spoke the password to the fat lady and the portrait swung open. She climbed through the portrait hole and spotted Harry. Ron was over with his brothers but Harry sat alone. He beckoned to her and she remembered Misty's words.

"Your littermate needs you."

Hermione walked up to him and sat down. She didn't know what Misty meant by they, but she knew her and Harry were more like brother and sister and she was closer to him than she would ever be to Ron. They had a friendship that was like family and she cherished it.

"I have something I need to talk to you and Ron about," said Harry. "I don't think Ron's ready to hear it though. He's got enough problems."

"He has problems yes," said Hermione, "But you shouldn't let that get in the way of talking to your friends."

"Hermione," Harry said in a pained voice, "I don't think I want to be a boy anymore."


End file.
